Seven Deadly Sins Rebirth
by AbsentArcher
Summary: Elizabeth tries to find the Seven Deadly Sins, but the seven are now being replaced by seven OCs sent by you guys. SYOC OPEN.
1. OC Submissions

Elizabeth had darted out of the castle and knew what she had to do. Find the Seven Deadly Sins and save the kingdom of Lionnes. "Who were they again?" she thought as she ran through the crowd to the wanted posters. "What did they look like?" she tried to think as she reached the posters.

 **Okay, I am basically letting you guys send in 7 OCs meant to replace the Seven Deadly Sins and keep the same story for the most part. I'll only accept one of each sin and if you want to submit a Holy Knight, put "Holy Knight" or "New Generation Knight" in the "Sin" section. Also, no over doing it on Lust, if you know what I mean. =**

APP

Name:

Sin:

Gender:

Age:

Weapon:

Sacred Treasure:

Personality:

Backstory:

Face and Hair Color:

Clothing:

Special Power:

Relationship:

Way of fighting:

Way of talking:

Relationship with the other 6:

Relationship with Elizabeth:

Where they would be found:

What would they be doing:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Food:


	2. The Sin of Wrath

"Okay! I give up!" Sanya begged, "Another victory in training today. You must keep up your training if you wish to best me in the katana." Hana said as she slid her sword into her sheath and walked away. "Hana! Wait for me!" Sanya shouted, "What is it?" Hana asked, "Someday, I will be better than you. I just wanted you to know that." Sanya teased. "Haha, see you later!" Hana walked into her home and closed the door.

Hana sat down in her chair with her training outfit on. It was a pink samurai gui with a white headband and black belt. Hana opened her window shutters only to see a giant knight in armor walking toward her house. "What the heck?! I need to go see." Hana opened her door and darted out the house.

The knight kept stumbling towards Hana confusingly. "There something wrong with him." Hana thought as she charged toward him. Hana did several slashes with her katana and all of the armor was knocked off. Elizabeth fell out of the armor unconscious and laid on the ground. "A girl? I have to help." Hana dragged Elizabeth inside of her house.

Elizabeth eventually woke up and saw Hana kneeled beside her. "Are you okay?" Hana asked, "Y-yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth answered. "Good, who are you?" Hana asked, "I am P-princess Elizabeth. I'm trying to find the Seven Deadly Sins. And you?" Elizabeth asked, "I'm Hana. You're looking for the Seven Deadly Sins? Why?" Hana asked, "I want to stop the Holy Knights. They are planning a Holy War." Elizabeth replied. Before Hana replied, the door crashed down.

"Halt! We are soldiers of Sir Twigo! We are ordered to kill one of the Seven Deadly Sins said to be in this household!" one of the men who barged in said, "Well, this girl ain't one of them! I will protect her!" Hana drew her katana and charged at them. "Hyaa! Huh?" a soldier thrusted at Hana and missed, "Right here scumbag!" Hana jumped up and slashed the soldier along with the other two. "Rest in pieces!" Hana cheered.

"Huh? You took out all my men! Conclusion! I'll kill you!" Twigo took his sword out and charged at Hana. "Sorry! You picked the wrong person to mess with!" Hana thrusted at Twigo and knocked him outside. "Oof! W-who a-are you?" Twigo stammered, "I am Hana Chiptlibtr! Sin of Wrath!" Hana shouted, "Fury Astra!" Hana slashed at Twigo five times in a row and sent him flying into the air. "Damn you... sins!" Twigo moaned as he hit the ground and fell unconscious.

"Wow! Y-you're one of the sins?!" Elizabeth gasped as she ran to Hana. "Yep! I'm the captain!" Hana snickered as she rolled her sleeve up and revealed a tattoo of a dragon. "I found one already! Yay!" Elizabeth cheered and hugged Hana. "I will do whatever it takes to help you. You have a noble cause." Hana said. "How do we look for the others?" Elizabeth asked. "We walk." Hana ran inside her house and grabbed her sleeping bag.

"Let's go!" Hana shouted as she marched away from the village with Elizabeth. "So this is how my journey for the seven deadly sins begins. Hana and I, will save the kingdom!" Elizabeth thought to herself. "What's wrong?" Hana asked, "N-nothing!" Elizabeth replied quickly.

 **There you have it! Hana Chiplibtr, the Sin of Wrath! The SYOC is still open for the other six, so keep submitting!**


End file.
